


Blank Scene

by etoiledunord



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-12
Updated: 2006-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoiledunord/pseuds/etoiledunord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson and Cuddy do an exercise in House and Stacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to and including "Need to Know."
> 
> This piece is based on a "blank scene" used as an exercise in my university Speech class to practice contextualization. I've included the original scene in the end notes.

James Wilson was not happy. He walked quickly down the hallway, head-first, towards Cuddy's office. Her secretary smiled at him when he came in, and got halfway through telling Wilson that Cuddy had been expecting him before he was past the second set of doors, leaving the kid stammering awkwardly.

"You wanted to see me?" Wilson asked.

Cuddy looked up. "Did you hear?"

Wilson gave her a death glare. The last thing he was in the mood for was sarcasm. "I did," he replied.

Cuddy took off her glasses and put her elbow on her desk, propping up the side of her face with her hand. She sighed. "What do you think?" she asked.

"This isn't going to end well," Wilson told her. "And I get the impression that you and I will get stuck sorting it out."

Cuddy rubbed her eyes. "I'll have to find another lawyer who will put up with House long enough to save his ass."

"And I'll have to refuse to buy House food until he stops sulking again."

"What?" Cuddy said, looking up. "No all-night post-break-up ice cream binges?"

Wilson gave an exasperated look. "He can buy his own damned ice cream for once."

They laughed a bit, but then stopped and looked down. This wasn't good.

"What do _you_ think?" Wilson asked Cuddy.

Cuddy sighed. "I think that they can dance and fight and have sex all they want and it'll never be any different. Or did he try to tell you it was different?"

"He didn't," Wilson said. "He just kind of gloated a bit."

"Figures," Cuddy muttered.

"So what do we do?" Wilson asked. "Do we just let it happen and wait it out, or do we try to do something to prevent the situation from becoming like it was before? Is there anything you can do? You're the boss, you can tell them it's unethical or against regulations or something."

Cuddy looked annoyed. "All I can do is tell them it's against policy, and even that's not really enforced."

"Great."

"Look, James," Cuddy said, "I know you don't want House to get hurt and not just because you don't feel like cleaning up the mess. I know that Stacy can't seem to decide on what she wants and both House and her husband stand to get trampled on. But they're adults and can sort out their own issues their own way. Hell, maybe they just need to get each other out of their system."

"House read her psych file."

Cuddy's eyes widened. "He did what?" she almost shouted.

"Don't worry, she knows, she's not going to complain or anything," Wilson assured her.

"Still," Cuddy said with a grimace. "I'd like to think that my doctors respect confidentiality."

"You know House," Wilson said. "He needs to know everything."

"He needs to know that he wins," Cuddy corrected him. "And even if Stacy chooses him, he knows she could leave him again for perfectly valid reasons. He could lose at any time. I don't think he wants that."

"I think you may be right," Wilson replied.

"It's really too bad," Cuddy said quietly. "Being happy would be good for him."

"Yeah," Wilson sighed. "So what now?"

"Well I think you know what happens next," Cuddy said with a bit of a smile.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "I'll go buy the ice cream," he said, and headed out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> The "Blank Scene" this was based on:
> 
> A: You wanted to see me?  
> B: Did you hear?  
> A: I did.  
> B: What do you think?  
> A: I think you may be right.  
> B: I think you know what happens next.  
> A: I'll get my things.
> 
> As you can see, I tweaked it a little.


End file.
